


aurora

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Wranduin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: wrathion takes anduin to go see something in kul tiras outside of boralus and is somewhat romantic at the same time
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	aurora

**Author's Note:**

> ((hey remember when i wrote things?))

Anduin closed the door to his room on the ship and sighed. He was finally done with his duties for the day and could relax. He stretched his arms, glad today's talks at Proudmoore Keep meant he didn't have to wear that bulky armor. He understood Genn's worry about him, which is why he wore it almost all the time, but he delighted in the times where he could get away without it and just wear normal royal attire. Being this close to the sea brought a breeze with it, though, so he also wore a light jacket to protect him from the wind.

He was slipping the jacket off when he heard a knock on the window. He turned to look, but saw nothing. Thinking it must have just been something blowing against the glass, he turned away, only to hear the knocking again as soon as he turned away. Curious now, he walked over to look out the window, but still nothing was there. He opened the window to get a better look and jumped back as a black drake suddenly appeared.

"Good evening, your majesty," Wrathion said, the smile he was unable to show on his face evident in his tone of voice. He didn't come inside the room, choosing to hover outside.

"Wrathion, don't scare me like that!" Anduin was a little upset, but at the same time he was happy to see Wrathion. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well, I know you had a busy day full of politics and whatnot, and I figured you could stand to see your favorite dragon and maybe join him on a little sightseeing journey." Wrathion huffed. "Have you ever been outside Boralus on any of your visits here, Anduin?"

Anduin took a minute to think about it. "You know, if I have it wasn't for long enough. Plus you know how protective Genn can get of me."

"Wonderful! I have the perfect place to go to first then." Wrathion moved so his body was a little below the window and his back was to it as well. "Jump on, your majesty."

Anduin hesitated. "Are you sure about this Wrathion?"

Wrathion turned to look at Anduin, a gleam in his eye. "Anduin, please, this isn't the first time you've ridden me."

Slightly flustered over that innuendo, Anduin decided to teach Wrathion a lesson. He backed up to the door, broke out into a run, and jumped out the window, landing on Wrathion's back hard enough that Wrathion had to flap his wings hard for a few seconds or risk falling into the water. "Oh, can the big mean dragon not handle a small human?"

"Maybe the small human should lay off the sweets," Wrathion wheezed. This earned him a light punch from Anduin, but he laughed it off. "Now hold on tight, young king. This won't be a short flight." Wrathion took off into the sky, heading west. Anduin watched the ground below pass by. He didn't get to fly on gryphons much now, but he always loved the feeling of being in the air. It felt freeing. Wrathion seemed to sense Anduin's good mood and let out a rumble of pleasure.

They flew in a comfortable silence for a bit, but as Anduin saw the landscape change to a more heavily wooded area, he began to get a little worried. "This sightseeing trip... It doesn't involve witches, does it?"

Wrathion gave off a small laugh. "Don't worry Anduin, we're going to a part of Drustvar far away from anything bad. The worst thing is a Tortollan who gets a bit too excited when baby turtles make it to sea. However we are close, so please, close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise."

"You are not making me worry less, Wrathion. But I trust you." Anduin leaned down to wrap his arms around Wrathion's neck as much as he could and closed his eyes. He instantly regretted his choice to because what had been an enjoyable flight turned almost nauseating. He knew Wrathion wouldn't let anything happen to him though. After a few minutes he could tell Wrathion was starting to descend. He could smell the ocean again, and was glad he kept his jacket on.

He felt Wrathion hover for a second before landing gently. "Okay Anduin, open your eyes." 

Anduin did and slowly sat up in awe. The night sky was clear, and was full of stars. The moon shone brightly overhead. But what got his attention the most was the wave of light dancing across the sky, the light blue and green hues mesmerizing him as he slowly slid off Wrathion's back.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Wrathion asked as he shifted into his human form. "From what I've heard it's called an aurora. The conditions have to be just right for them to happen, and this coast has the best view."

"It's amazing, Wrathion. I've never seen anything like it before." Anduin couldn't take his eyes off it. "It's breathtaking."

He felt Wrathion wrap his arms around his and pull him close. "Not as breathtaking as you are right now," Wrathion said quietly, a hint of a smile back in his voice.

Anduin could feel his face getting warm. "Did you bring me out here just so you could try to woo me, my dragon?"

Wrathion turned Anduin around so they were facing each other. His red eyes glowed brightly. "Depends, my human. Is it working?" He lifted Anduin's chin up slightly with his hand.

"I think this should answer your question." Anduin moved in to kiss Wrathion, and Wrathion met him halfway. They parted and leaned their foreheads together. Anduin forgot about the sight in the sky, the only thing he wanted to see was right in front of him.


End file.
